Relax
by Concentration Maple-ation
Summary: Parker helps Gord relax after a stressing day at Aquaberry. M for sexy times. "Sequel" to Sickeningly Sweet.


Lying on the couch in the common room at 10 pm was Gord Vendome. He  
was rather moody, a bit upset. His moodiness was radiating off of him,  
instantly repelling anyone who came close to him. Almost anyone. It  
didn't stop any of the Greasers who picked on him once they entered  
the room. At least they never got a reaction.

Gord was staring at the wall with a frown, ears pierced with the near  
silence of the dorm. He was almost surprised at himself for being  
upset with what had happened at 3:30 in the afternoon. Well, it was  
Aquaberry. If Aquaberry could upset him, it could last for a while.

He decided, since everyone was either outside until curfew or asleep,  
he'd resign to bed. However, he didn't move his arms from his chest or  
swing his legs to the floor. He wouldn't dare sleep on the couch,  
anyone could steal his shoes. He didn't want to move off of the couch.  
He had a feeling he shouldn't, not yet. Something was nagging at him...

He jumped in surprise and looked up when his arm was touched. His  
features relaxed when he recognized who it was, sighing and looking  
back at the wall.

"Bif told me you were being moody. Started your period?" Parker asked  
jokingly next to him with a smile. That smile slowly faded when he got  
no response. "Gord, what's the matter?"

"Childrens' clothes, Parker. Childrens' clothes," Gord replied, his  
gaze drifting back to the other teen's face. The brunette sighed  
quietly when the other had a confused expression. "The new designs are  
for children only."

Parker nodded and stayed silent, seemingly thoughtful.

"They're fabulous, and they won't fit me," Gord continued with a  
mumble, raising his knees towards his chest. Parker took that as an  
invitation to sit at his feet, his eyebrows still knit together.

"Contact Aquaberry," Parker quickly resolved, subtly laying a hand on  
Gord's leg. It went unnoticed by the other teen.

"I've tried. All they say is, 'I'll see what we can do'," the brunette  
huffed. His eyes were focused on the couch, his fingers picking  
absent-mindedly at the fabric. Only when Parker was inches away from  
his face did he look up, the brunette's expression becoming baffled at  
how close he was.

"Dont be so tense," the other teen softly demanded in a low, quiet  
voice. A finger was gliding across Gord's neck, tickling the skin and  
making the brunette shiver. He didn't know where Parker was going with  
what he was doing, but he wasn't exactly against it.

"Want me to help?" the teen on top of him questioned, but didn't wait  
for an answer as his finger was soon replaced with his lips. Gord's  
legs almost instantly parted to give Parker better access to him, his  
head falling back as soft lips roamed his throat. He felt the larger  
teen smile against him.

Gord let his hands fall on the other boy's shoulders, letting his slim  
fingers run along his back as Parker nibbled and lapped at his skin  
with a wet tongue. Gord shivered again, swallowing dryly and closing  
his eyes.

Parker leaned upwards and planted a soft kiss on the brunette's lips,  
meeting them again when the other teen leaned forward for another kiss  
with fervor, face flushed pink. The larger male smiled against his  
lips and slid both of their bodies downwards so that the brunette  
under him was laying down on the couch cushions. Parker's fingers  
wandered about the skin under Gord's shirt as he broke the kiss to  
nibble his neck again. The smaller teen let out a shaky breath and ran  
his fingers through black tendrils, groaning quietly when teeth gently  
bit into his skin. Parker sat up slightly to pull at Gord's sweater  
vest, laying it on the armrest along with the shirt underneath it. He  
stared at Gord's chest, running his palms along it carefully before  
looking up to his face with a smile. Gord propped himself up with his  
elbows and connected his lips to Parker's, his hands hesitantly  
working on the larger male's shirt as well.

Parker supported the smaller teen's back with his hands, leaning in to  
deepen their kiss. He assisted in getting his vest and shirt off and  
tossed it behind him, laying Gord back down as he continued to move  
against his lips, continued to roam his hands along the shaky body  
under him.

Permission into the brunette's mouth with a swipe of the tongue along  
his lips was instantly granted as Gord parted his lips. Their tongues  
clashed and their bodies moved together passionately, both boys  
becoming flushed and trembling, panting hard from arousal.

Gord groaned into Parker's mouth as their groins pressed together  
roughly. He scratched softly at Parker's back, bucking his hips  
upwards for more delicious friction. The larger teen gladly gave it to  
him, pulling back to pant against his neck, his hips digging hard into  
Gord's.

They were both groaning and moaning into the silent air of the dorm,  
the heat in their bodies becoming unbearable. Parker moved his hands  
from Gord's back and to the belt around his waist. Gord continued to  
leave red streaks along Parker's back as his pants were being undone  
and dragged down his legs, his erect member being pumped quickly by  
the raven haired teen above him. He gasped and moaned as a wet warmth  
was surrounding his length, his toes curling and his hands gripping at  
Parker's hair and neck.

He looked down at the head of hair bobbing quickly up and down on his  
shaft with half lidded eyes. His body was hotter than it ever has been  
before and he felt he was about to burst with so many emotions  
coursing through him. Every time Parker moved down on his shaft it  
felt as though electricity was coursing through his veins. His heart  
was pumping fast and he was panting quickly, being brought closer and  
closer to orgasm with every bob of Parker's head.

"P-Parker," Gord moaned, signaling the start of his release. Parker  
popped off of his erection with a smack, instead pumping with his  
hand. Gord bit his lip and he groaned through his teeth as he released  
onto his stomach, his hips bucking in shallow movements as he rode it  
out. Parker smiled at this.

It took a moment for Gord to catch his breath. He opened his eyes and  
he stared at Parker, who had already seemed to have came across his  
own chest. The raven haired teen stood up and took a few tissues from  
on top of the television and handed one to the brunette. He took his  
ball of semen-tissue after cleaning himself up and tossed it in the  
garbage, then handed Gord's clothes to him. He nodded and got dressed  
again, zipping up his pants before stumbling off of the couch to kiss  
Parker, who had also gotten dressed.

Parker smiled. "You relaxed?"

"You're so naughty," Gord replied and poked his stomach teasingly  
before bidding him goodnight and retreating to his room. Parker  
chuckled and stalked over to stand in the doorway with his palm held  
out.

"Didn't think you'd actually do it," Bif mumbled as he handed the  
raven haired male a wad of cash. Derby chuckled beside him.

"It sure was interesting."

* * *

**A/N: Remember my other one-shot? Sickeningly Sweet? Yeah, this takes after the events of that fic. If you didn't read it you don't have to, but I'm not telling you what happened in it. :/  
**

**Alright I'm sure no one ships ParkerxGord as hard as me. Seriously.  
...Oh, you do? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend...**

**Headcanon: Derby is a secret hardcore yaoi shipper perv and he pays clique members to have hot yaoi sexy times with each other. Bif helps out a lot too.  
Only, this time, Gord had no idea Derby was behind it all. Hehehe...**

**Review if you enjoyed.**


End file.
